tales_of_equestriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventurers Guild
The Adventurers Guild ('''formerly known as the '''Ponyvale Adventurers Guild) is a Faction in Tales of Equestria located in Vanhoover. The current Guild Master is Violet Aegis 'a Unicorn pony who came from Canterlot and started the original Guild House in Ponyvale. '(IC Rule: The Guild Hall may be empty, but please mind that the Guild is very active and full of NPC ponies/griffins and etc. at all times. Even if no one is there, the Guild is ALWAYS active. ) Origins The origin of The Adventurers Guild goes back so long ago that no one knows the exact date. Books on the Guild tell us that there were at least 3 members that helped contribute to how the Guild manages itself today. Those ponies are Nova Heart (Unicorn), Lightning Ace (Pegasi) and Rose Quartz (Earth Pony). All three ponies made large contributions to Equestria to better how ponies live, weither it was making that contribution through fundraisers or large scale things such as public buildings. The Guild is dedicated to maintaining the growth of all ponies through use of their special talent. Locations and Base of Operations Located in Vanhoover, The Adventurers Guild is home to The Sleeping Dragon Inn '''that functions as a place of meeting and merriment. It's main halls have hallways to one of the largest Libraries in Equestria and an Alchemy Room. Another one of it's halls leads to a large meeting space and Lecture Hall where more serious or pressing issues are discussed. This branch of the Guild was originally planned and built by Nova Heart and established with the help of the Mayor of Vanhoover. This was the main branch of the Guild for many years, and smaller more compact Guild branches are spread throughout Equestria. These smaller branches of the Guild act as a vital link for members who are far away on missions. Function '''The Guilds' motto is "Protect, Create, Explore." and that is very much what they do. Guild Members are asked to take it upon themselves to help others, explore the world around them, learn more about Equestria and the lands beyond and dedicate themselves to their craft. It's a Guild centered around world exploration, comradery and self discovery. Joining The Guild/Guild Membership Requirements *First, to join The Adventurers Guild, '''it is required of a prospective member to first sign up as a '''Temporary Member of The Guild. During this time the Temporary Member is allowed to roam the Guild Halls freely and explore at their leisure, with unrestricted access to the Library and Apothecary. *Next, the Temporary Member must prepare themselves for an adventure, in an effort to prove oneself to the Guild, they will be assigned the task of retrieving an artifact. Said artifact or properties of the artifact can vary, and are unspecified. Should said Guild Member be unable to travel alone, one sponsor may accompany them. A sponsor can be any member besides the Guild Master, or their appointed staff. '''If they are unable to find an artifact within a year, they are subject to expulsion for one year. After which, they may try again. *Then, when the artifact has been received or obtained by the party in question, it is evaluated by Guild Staff. '''If the artifact is found to be cheap, copied, stolen, or otherwise disingenuine, it is discarded and Temporary Membership ends resulting in a lifetime ban from The Guild.' '''If the artifact passes, as legitimate then a small ceremony will be held. *The Temporary Member is then' promoted to Guild Member', and allowed access to the Guilds' resources such as rare apothecary materials, potions, weapons, and various foodstuff and stock. Note that items are to be '''checked out', and recorded, the number of items you take with you from the guild house or on a journey are logged. Junior Guild Membership Junior Guild Members are accepted once yearly by the Guildmaster for any foal, filly, colt, chick, lamb, baby, or child under teenage years who wishes to learn core skills for adventuring. These skills include''' teamwork, leadership, and junior survival skills''' such as learning to make a fire, learning what wild foods are good to eat, and learning how to make a camp. Children interested in becoming Junior Adventurers are asked to meet at the start of every summer for weekly activities until Hearths' Warming Eve. Children are allowed access to the Guilds' Library and Apothecary areas but are not allowed to check out goods or make advanced potions, goods will be provided for them in the event of a camping trip.' Membership is free to the youth of Vanhoover, and costs 25 bits per season for youth outside of the Vanhoover area. ' Conditions of Full Membership Guild Members and Staff are required to''' check out and log all items taken from the Guild'. Any attempts to' embezzle, steal, or launder items and money will result in expulsion from the Guild and it's premises'. Theft is noted only when someone attempts or assists a pony to leave without checking out an item or joining the guild only to obtain access to their goods.' (IC: Since the Guild is never empty, somepony will ALWAYS, be on watch to notice and log whatever it is you take from the Guild Hall.) ' Foodstuff taken from the Guild's larder' in bulk,' '''must be logged'. For example, if you leave with a bag of haychips or two that's fine, but if you leave with a barrel full that's going on the tab.' Food that has been paid for from the tavern or otherwise can be taken freely however. ' The Inn's bedrooms are for travellers and Junior/Temporary/Guild Members only. Items and Potions from the apothecary MUST be checked out. No exceptions. To maintain Guild Membership, one adventure per year or Service to the Guild is required. Service to the Guild may or may not be limited to the following: cleaning and upkeep of the premises, library duty, receptionist duty, tavern duty, kitchen duty, maintaining of artifacts, party and event hosting, and any activity or contribution which helps the Guild or it's members as a whole. Any Service to the Guild is volunteer based, if you do not commit to at least one yearly adventure or one week per season of service, your membership will be reveiwed by staff, and may expire. Adventures are to be taken solo or with no more than three total members. An adventure qualifies when these conditions are met: an artifact is found and recovered, a new place is found, team growth has occured, a new plant/animal discovered, service is rendered to a place in need, and etc. All adventures must be logged, and cameras/journals are provided. 'Any Guild supplies on the adventure will be accounted for, and will be kept on log. ' Category:Factions